comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
En Sabah Nur
Apocalypse is extremely powerful, one the X-Men's greatest enemies and one of the first born Mutants. Early Life En Sabah Nur was born nearly five thousand years ago in Egypt as a member of a tribe in Akkaba. His father and leader of the tribe, Baal Sabah Nur, recognized the potential power in his child. He named him En Sabah Nur, literally meaning "The First One". As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, the toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands. At this time Egypt was ruled by Seti I On the day of his rite of passage, Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Seti I. Then Baal died from lack of nourishment, and Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Seti I and claim his destiny. Four weeks later he finally made his way back to the surface, but was quickly enslaved. While a slave, Anck-Su-Namun, wife to be of Seti I, became attracted to the mysterious slave and convinced Seti I to promote Nur as an advisor of his. Eventually, En Sabah Nur was thrown into a pit of snakes, but survived when his superhuman powers activated. Tainted Love As time went on, he became a High Priest and trusted advisor of the Pharoah's. However, En Sabah Nur and Anck-Su-Namun fell in love and began having an affair. Nur wished more than anything else, as did Anck-Su-Namun, to be with her publicly, but, with Seti essentially owning his mistress as a concubine and bride, Nur could not have her. One night, Nur and his beloved spoke of their plans to assassinate the Pharaoh so that Anck-Su-Namun would have the freedom to choose her role in life. Enveloped in their passion for one another, the two share a kiss, however as they embraced, Seti came in at that exact moment, and was found face-to-face with Nur's priests, whose presence at the home of Anck-Su-Namun was perplexing to Seti, as he asked what they were doing there. At that moment, Nur stood behind Seti, sword drawn, and joined by Anck-Su-Namun, who took a dagger and stabbed the Pharaoh several times over until he was dead. However, Seti's daughter, Nefertiri had alerted Seti's faithful elite guards, the Medjai, to what was occurring in the room. Knowing that the punishment for murdering the Pharaoh was severe, Anck-Su-Namun urged Nur to leave quickly before he was found. En Sabah Nur refused to leave at first, but was told by his lover that only he could resurrect her, being told this, the High Priest and his loyal followers escaped the residence, leaving Anck-Su-Namun to face the guards alone. As the concubine stood before the guards with a dagger fresh with the Pharaoh's blood, she shouted out that her body would no longer be the Pharaoh's temple, and stabbed herself to death. Reviving Love Distraught at the death of his loved one, Nur renames himself Apocalypse and prepares to bring her back to life, first performing her funeral service, cursing Anck-Su-Namun's corpse with sacred spells. Once his love's body was put to rest, Apocalypse let some time pass before going back to Hamanaptra in secret to resurrect his lover, travelling to the city with his priests and having the intention of performing the needed rituals. Entering the city's inner chambers, Apocalypse laid Anck-Su-Namun's body out on an altar as he read from the Book of the Dead, his priests praying as he read the verses; one priest, the youngest of them all, ran in fear as the black sludgy human remains coming from the moats within the chamber seeped up, being summoned by the spells read from the Book of the Dead. The priest running through the corridors from the sludge did not see that he was running directly into the moats containing the sludge, and so drowned in it. The black sludge manifested itself as the soul of Anck-Su-Namun, settling in her body, bringing her back in a comatose state. Before the final incantations could be completed and Apocalypse could perform the last rite, stabbing the body of Anck-Su-Namun with a ceremonial dagger, the Medjai burst into the chamber and stopped the ritual, the sludgy spirit of the concubine leaving her body and throwing itself back into the moat. The Medjai had found the priests all guilty of committing a blasphemous act, and declared that they must all be punished. As punishment for their sins, Apocalypse's priests were mummified alive and buried inside the walls of the city. Apocalypse himself, however, would suffer the Hom Dai, a legendary curse which granted the victim unholy powers and control over the Ten Plagues of Egypt. Buried in a locked sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of Anubis, the Medjai vowed to do all in their power to guard the forbidden city from intruders who may revive the mummy and unleash his powers upon the Earth. Sinister Centuries later, Apocalypse here would be able to use telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and used the Geneticist Nathaniel Essex to help unlock the doors. In return for his servitude, Apocalypse awakened his latent Telepathy and granted him the additional powers of longevity, superhuman strength, telekinesis, a healing factor and also promised Nathaniel to help resurrect his son. Now calling himself Sinister, Nathaniel became one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen and began his search for three other worthy horseman to return Apocalypse to power. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse is possibly capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': Apocalypse's body produces practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. *'Superhuman Durability': Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury, although it is now possible (after his original body was destroyed) to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. *'Healing Factor': Apocalypse possesses a healing factor, in the event that he is physically injured. :*''Retarded Aging: His molecular rearrangement ability has allowed him to constantly renew his cells, thus he’s unable to age. *'Telepathy: Apocalypse is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically. He can “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. *Flight: Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming into sand or through telekinetic use. *Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet and has shown the ability to teleport an entire fortress with him while leaving those within behind. *'''Bio-Molecular Alteration: Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that matter manipulation has no effect on him, and can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse can also perform the following feats: *''Malleable Form: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. *Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. *Physical Superhuman powers: Through this ability to alter his form, Apocalypse can give himself virtually any physical superhuman power, as he can transform his arms and fists into various melee weapons. *Superhuman Speed: by infusing his body with energy he is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It is this ability that allows him to counteract others with super-speed powers themselves. *'Energy Generation': ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: *Energy Absorption: ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power to unlimited potentials. *Energy Projection: ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body, and control it's directions. *Force-Fields: ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields Personality Relationships *''Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Relationships *''Family'': En Sabah Nur/Family Romantic Interests ---- * Anck-Su-Namun * [[]] Ally's Sinister ---- Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Bald Category:Bad Characters Category:Egyptian Category:Human Category:Widower Characters Category:Brown Eyes